1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna for notebook computer and more particularly, to a multi-band antenna that has capacitor/inductor means built therein for impedance matching adjustment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of wireless communication technology, mobile electronic apparatus must be equipped with a multi-band antenna for working at different frequencies. It is the mainstream to use a multi-band metal planar antenna in a cell phone or notebook computer for receiving or transmitting radio signals.
Conventionally, a metal planar antenna is connected to a circuit board in a mobile electronic apparatus through a SMT (Surface Mount Technology) component. Regular SMT components are designed having fixed impedance standards so that a matching antenna requires a matching circuit to regulate capacitance and inductance values. Using an antenna with a matching circuit complicates the design of the antenna and limiting the bandwidth and efficiency of the antenna. An improvement in this regard is necessary.
Accordingly, there is a strong need to provide an antenna structure that has a small size and allows adjustment of the working frequency to achieve impedance matching.